Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Cuberial
Cuberials (キュベリエル, Kyuberieru, lit. Cuberiel) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They look like a little winged head with a halo and three red spherical objects. Duty Space Variant Behavior Skills Duty Space Cuberials have 5 skills: *Magic High Slash (0 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Paralyze Attack (80 SP) *High EX Buster (240 SP) *High Healing (150 SP) Attack Patterns Above 70% HP These Cuberials use all their skills almost equally, excluding High Healing. They can't run out of SP because of their high SP regeneration. Below 70% HP When Duty Space Cuberials' HP is below 70%, they will use "High Healing" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. Others When a partner's HP is below 70%, these Cuberials will use "High Healing" on it until its HP is above 70%, they won't use any attack other than "High Healing" in this case. Partners Duty Space Cuberials can have some partners to help them, six combinations are known: A Cuberial and a Magic Dogoo ( ) *1219 EXP / 1584 EXP (EXP Up) *1340 Credits / 1742 Credits (Credits Up) A Cuberial and two Magic Dogoos ( ) *1563 EXP / 2031 EXP (EXP Up) *2235 Credits / 2905 Credits (Credits Up) Two Cuberials ( ) *1750 EXP / 2275 EXP (EXP Up) *890 Credits / 1157 Credits (Credits Up) Three Cuberials ( ) *2625 EXP / 3412 EXP (EXP Up) *1335 Credits / 1735 Credits (Credits Up) Two Cuberials and a Plam-met ( ) *2965 EXP / 3854 EXP (EXP Up) *2024 Credits / 2631 Credits (Credits Up) Three Cuberials and a Plam-met ( ) *3840 EXP / 4992 EXP (EXP Up) *2469 Credits / 3209 Credits (Credits Up) Ario Plateau Variant Behavior Skills Ario Plateau Cuberials have 5 skills: *Magic High Slash (0 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Paralyze Attack (80 SP) *High EX Buster (240 SP) *High Healing (150 SP) Attack Patterns Above 70% HP These Cuberials use all their skills almost equally, excluding High Healing. They can't run out of SP because of their high SP regeneration. Below 70% HP When Ario Plateau Cuberials' HP is below 70%, they will use "High Healing" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. Others When a partner's HP is below 70%, these Cuberials will use "High Healing" on it until its HP is above 70%, they won't use any attack other than "High Healing" in this case. Partners Ario Plateau Cuberials can have some partners to help them, two combinations are known: Three Cuberials ( ) *402,600 EXP / 523,380 EXP (EXP Up) *120 Credits / 156 Credits (Credits Up) Four Cuberials ( ) *536,600 EXP / 697,840 EXP (EXP Up) *160 Credits / 208 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model Gallery Contracted Angel.png|A Cuberial Contracted AngelSide.png|A Cuberial (Side View) Contracted AngelBack.png|A Cuberial (Back View) Contracted AngelBlock.png|A Cuberial defending himself. Contracted AngelLowHP.png|A Cuberial at Low HP. Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Ghost Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters